Stan and Wendy's Magical Moment
by phantomzombie
Summary: Dedicated to Ninjatana Warrior, this is essentially chapter 9 1/2 in his story 'South Park's Living in California', where Stan and Wendy finally have sex. LEMON (Obviously)


**Stan and Wendy entered the Fuck Room (Or Love Room). Before that, Stan took his beanie off and hung it on the doorknob so people would know not to interrupt.**

**Inside, Stan and Wendy were making out. With almost superhuman strength, Stan pinned Wendy up against the wall and dug his tongue deeper into her mouth, while Wendy took her beret off and dropped it onto the floor.**

**Then their make-out session slowed; they started unbuttoning each other's jackets, slowly so as to savour the moment. Their jackets also fell onto the floor, and they sat on the bed.**

**Stan took Wendy's shirt off, pleasantly surprised to see her in a lacy-black bra. Wendy took Stan's shirt off in return, blushing at his muscular torso; she blushed while staring at his hard pecs, muscles and six-pack of abs.**

**Wendy:** Damn, you've been working out.

**Stan:** Yeah, I had to prepare for the fight. And to be on the football team in high school.

**Wendy:** I heard a lot of girls had a crush on you, now I can see why.

**Stan laughs a little, then pushes Wendy onto her back. He makes short work in taking her yellow pants off, his eyes widen in seeing her matching panties. Wendy sat back up and took down Stan's denim jeans, taking his grey boxers down with them. She gasped at the sight of Stan's erect cock.**

**Wendy:** Oh my god! You're huge! I want this in my mouth so badly.

**Stan:** I'll get you naked first before we go ahead.

**Stan sat up, and reached his arms around Wendy's back. With barely any effort, he unhooked her Double C-Cup Bra and let it fall onto the bed. He looked at the appetising sight of Wendy's breasts bouncing free, the nipples were erect and just begging for attention.**

**Stan:** Oh my...

**Wendy:** Aren't you going to touch them?

**Stan:** You're not completely naked yet.

**Stan pushed her back down onto her back, and went after her panties. He pulled them down to her ankles and took them off, throwing them onto the floor. He looked at her vagina: it had no hair on it, and it was starting to soak. Stan stood up and looked at a now completely naked Wendy: her body was truly a beauty to behold.**

**Stan:** Before foreplay, I should take some photos first.

**Stan grabbed his phone and took shots of Wendy in sexy poses; he got one of her ass, and one with a close-up of her vagina. Once he finished, Wendy lay back down and Stan jumped back onto the bed. He spread her legs apart, and inhaled the scent of her clit. He dug his tongue in, licking around the centre, before touching the hard clit. Wendy gripped the bed, and gritted her teeth as Stan performed cunnilingus on her. At this point, she wasn't thinking of anything else, except for Stan licking her vagina, eating her out as though she were the best dessert in the world.**

**Wendy:** Oh Stan! Oh, oh, fuck!

**After 3 minutes of eating out:**

**Wendy:** I'm cumming-

**Wendy came onto Stan's face. Stan got out from between her legs and went up to her face. Seductively, he wiped her love juices off his face and licked it off his hands.**

**Wendy:** Your turn, baby.

**Stan lay down on his back. Wendy approached his erection. She touched it with her hand, enjoying the little noises of pleasure Stan was making. Then, she engulfed the whole thing into her mouth, and began sucking it. She licked the head of his cock, and trailed her tongue along the shaft. Stan moaned in pleasure, prompting Wendy to suck harder and pump faster for 3 minutes.**

**Stan:** I'm gonna blow-

**He blew it... filling up her mouth and down her throat, with some of it around her lips. Wendy swallowed it and licked it from around her lips.**

**Wendy:** Oh babe, it's delicious.

**Stan:** Thanks Wendy. Now, it seems your boobs need attention.

**Wendy:** Give'em attention then.

**Wendy lay down yet again, and Stan got on top of her. He kissed her and worked his way down her body, until he reached the area between her breasts, and kissed her there; Wendy moaned slightly. Stan moved to the mound on the left; he engulfed it into his mouth, licking around the nipple and sucking it. His hand was working on the right boob, cupping it in his hand and stroking the nipple. Wendy moaned quite loudly. Stan pulled away from her boob with a 'pop', and then began sucking on the right boob, cupping the left boob. Wendy moaned just as loud. Stan pulled away, then stood up to put on protection.**

**Wendy:** Where are you going?

**Stan:** Just to get some protection.

**Stan returned with a condom packet. He opened it and slid the rubber over his 6.9-inch length. He got back on the bed.**

**Stan:** So, you ready?

**Wendy:** Fuck yeah!

**Wendy lay on the bed, as Stan positioned himself on top of her; he entered her. Slowly, he started to thrust, gently ramming his manhood in and out of her tight walls. Wendy was moaning in pleasure.**

**Wendy:** Oh Stan! Yes! Yes! Fuck Me! Harder! Faster! Oh God! Yes! Right There! Fuck!

**She wrapped his legs around him so he could go deeper into her clit, and send her to the brink of pleasure. Outside, Butters was going to his room to get ready for bed. He noticed Stan's beanie hanging on the doorknob, but didn't know why.**

**Butters:** Strange. Why is it hanging here? Stan usually hangs it in his room.

**He approached the door to put the beanie in it's rightful place, when he heard moaning coming from the other side of the door.**

**Butters:** Who's in there?

**Slowly, Butters opened the door just a crack. Being the curious, innocent fellow he is, he looked inside. His eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw Stan, fucking Wendy. They didn't see him. Butters closed the door; they didn't hear him close it, because of the noise they were making.**

**Stan:** Wendy, I'm gonna cum-

**Stan blew another load, filling up the rubber nicely. As gently as he could, he pulled out. He peeled the condom off and threw it into the trash can beside the door. It took him and Wendy 20 seconds to get their breath back.**

**Wendy:** That was... awesome Stan! Why don't you go through the back door now?

**Stan:** Back door?

**Wendy got onto her hands and knees; she turned around and shook her attractive butt teasingly in Stan's face.**

**Stan:** Well, you're being a very naughty girl, and thus shall be punished for your sins.

**Stan slapped her ass; Wendy moaned and giggled. Stan kept slapping her ass until the cheeks were nearly a bright shade of red.**

**Wendy:** I know; I'm naughtier in bed that Alyson Hannigan.

**Stan:** Who?

**Wendy:** Lily from 'How I Met Your Mother'.

**Stan:** Oh that's right.

**Stan grabbed a bottle of lubricant. He poured some onto his hands. First, he rubbed it along his dick, before sticking a lubed finger up Wendy's rectum, followed by another. He didn't bother with another condom, because it's not possible to get pregnant through anal.**

**Stan:** Okay, all wet down there. Now cock meet crack.

**Carefully, Stan pressed his cock up to Wendy's ass; he slowly pushed it in, while Wendy stretched out. Soon, his cock was all the way up her crack. He placed his hands on her voluptuous cheeks, and started thrusting, picking up pace, and power. Wendy was moaning heavily.**

**Stan:** I'm gonna blow again-

**Stan shot another load into her rectum, filling her tight ass up nicely with his hot, creamy load. Wendy slumped forwards, landing on her stomach. Stan then kissed her buttocks, making her giggle. Stan went back up to her. They lay side-by-side, gazing at each other lovingly.**

**Stan:** Wendy, that was awesome!

**Wendy:** Yes Stan. It was so fucking awesome! You really are the love of my life.

**Stan:** I know. You're also the love of my life. It was simply meant to be like this.

**Wendy:** I love you Stan, so goddamn much.

**Stan:** I love you to Wendy.

**They kissed and snuggled up to each other, enjoying the feel of each other's nude bodies touching. Stan pulled the covers over them, turned out the light, and they went to sleep, as it was 10 minutes to midnight. The only sounds coming from the dark is a naked couple, making out.**

**In his room, Kyle looked over at Stan's empty bed. In her room, Bebe looked over at Wendy's empty bed. Both went to sleep, thinking about their naked session in the hot tub earlier that evening, as the taste of Kyle's cum lingered on Bebe's tongue, despite thoroughly cleaning her mouth.**

**The End**


End file.
